


The Fear Of A Believer

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (not that there is alot of plot here), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ladybug got a little roughed up and Adrien doesnt like it, Mild Description Of Injury, bc i am a sucker for unintentional puns, but just like a tiny bit, fluff at the end, for the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Ladybug gets hurt fighting an Akuma when Chat had to duck out to detransform. She gets away and finds a shaken Adrien in an alley not far from the last place she saw Chat Noir.





	The Fear Of A Believer

**Author's Note:**

> So miraculous doodle made me feel EMOTIONS with [this piece](http://miraculousdoodle.tumblr.com/post/161877794502/ladrien-june-day-15-fear) so of course I had to write something about it.

Ladybug limps through the city street her breath coming in hard fast pants. 

 

This is not good. 

 

“This is about as far from good an Akuma could get which was saying a lot because they're FUCKING AKUMAS!!!”

 

Her hand slams against a brick wall, the already bruised flesh smarting in response to her anger. 

 

“Fuck” she draws her hand in close examining it. Her suit is ripped from before exposing the flesh that she’d just slammed, her pinky knuckle having hit the hardest. It bleeds a little, the rough of the brick breaking already swollen skin. Ladybug watches the thin trail flow, mingling with the shredded material of her suit further down her hand.

 

Marinette feels Tikki’s remorse seep in through their bond with a tiny bit of healing magic. Just enough to stop the bleeding. 

 

“Sorry, I just-”

 

‘I get it’ Tikki sighs, her words audible to only Marinette. 

 

“I need to find Chat. I know we aren't supposed to know each other's identities but I need him.” 

 

‘I know, he went this way but-’

 

Marinette sighs, scrubbing at her eyes and instantly regretting it, her tears stinging a cut on her cheek. 

 

“They’re never like this…”

 

‘You’ve gotten stronger. It makes sense Hawk Moth has too and by extension his akumas’

 

“I know but it still sucks.” 

 

Tikki’s laugh floats through their bond and Marinette smiles a little herself, uncaring of the way it reopened her split lip. 

 

Limping a little further down, and ducking into a dark alley Ladybug takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly through her mouth. 

 

“Find Chat, find the lucky charm, kick ass” she whispers to the shadows. 

 

“Find Chat, find the lucky charm, kick ass. Find Chat, find the lucky charm, kick ass” she repeats it like a mantra, the only thing keeping her from succumbing to the pain. 

 

“Kick ass?” 

 

Ladybug laughs at the soft echo, “Kick ass” she confirms though no one is there. 

 

“You don't look very kickass right now.” 

 

Ladybug scowls, shifting her weight more solidly on her good leg and reaching for her yoyo in one fluid motion. 

 

“Come out.”    
  


It isn’t a request.

 

A figure shuffles out of shadows, bright white coat coming into view first. 

 

“Adrien?”

 

“Hello my.. Uh Ladybug.”

 

Ladybug sighs, shoulder slumping. “What are you doing here? I could have kil- hurt you.”

 

Neither of them miss the slip up. 

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Peachy” it’s dry, the joke falling flat in the face of her wounds. 

 

“Where’s Chat Noir?”

 

“Ain't that the million dollar question.” Ladybug limps closer to Adrien, pushing him back into the shadows with one hand, shielding them both from anyone who walk by. 

 

“Honestly? I have no idea. I know he came this way before detransforming. I need to find him. The lucky charm-” 

 

She catches herself, Tikki mentally chiding her about worrying a civilian. 

 

But Adrien doesn't miss it, “What happened to the lucky charm?”

 

If the look in his eye is anything to go by he won't drop it. 

 

“I lost it. The akuma, flameo? Whatever his name is, knocked it out of my hand before kicking me into a wall.” 

 

“Doesn't your suit? Chat noir’s done it?” Adrien couldn't seem to put together an entire sentence. 

 

“Chat Noir’s suit has more armor than mine.” she explains leaning against the nearest wall with a soft groan.

 

“Oh….I didn't know.”

 

Ladybug waved a hand wincing when the displaced air stung the cuts on both hands. “It’s fine. I didn't know until today…..”   
  


She trails off sighing heavily through her nose. “Well, I'm assuming Chat’s suit has more armor than mine does. If it doesn't…..”   
  


‘I don't know how he does it’

 

Marinette nods along with Tikki’s though than smiling at Adrien’s confused look. “Kwami talking.”   
  


“Oh.”   
  


They stand there for a bit, each breath a tiny struggle for Ladybug, Adrien weirdly untouched despite standing in what was essentially a war zone. 

 

The akuma roars in the distance and Ladybug makes a face. 

 

“I have to go, stay safe.” she pushes off the wall hoping her leg could hold her weight a little longer.   
  


“What?!”

 

Ladybug raises her eyebrows, settling back down against the wall, she didn't have strength to waste if Adrien was determined to argue. 

 

“Stay safe. Stay safe?!” He takes his hands through his hair, staring up at the sky in distress. 

“How can I ‘stay safe’ while you’re out there risking your  _ life!” _

 

“The Cure will fix all this, I’ll be fine.” 

 

“You don't know that.” Adrien wheels around on her, pointing. “You don't know that.”   
  


“I have no reason not too.”   
  


The words ‘I do’ are barely stopped by Adrien teeth coming down to bite his tongue. Secret identities were horrible.

“What about Chat? He gets banged around, does it fix him!?”   
  


Adrien doesn't know why he asks, he knows the answer. It doesn't. He carries bruises and scrapes for weeks afterwards. 

 

Ladybug frowns slightly, “Why are you so worked up over this Adrien? I do this all the time.”   
  


“I know-” Adrien drops to his knees with a choked sob. “I know and you shouldn't have to but you do and it's not fair! But you do and-” his rushed explanation stops on another sob and he doesn't pick it back up. 

 

“Hey,” Ladybug slides down the wall, crawling closer to him and resting her head against his. 

 

“It’ll be ok. You’re going to be ok.” 

 

“I could care less!” Adrien rears up, eyes shining with anger and unshed tears, “You’re the one I care about! You mean too much to me to die.” 

 

Tears run down his face and Ladybug coos reaching over and pulling him into her. 

 

She rocks softly back and forth as he cries into her chest. “It’ll be ok.” she kisses the side of his head and rubs slow circles into his back, watching her blood smear bright against his jacket. 

 

“You don't know that” 

 

“I do, I do,” it ends on a wince, Adrien’s hand pressing into a sore spot but she talks over the top of it, “I know it’ll be ok because I believe.” 

 

Ladybug pulls back, smiling. “Believe in me. Me and Chat Noir. Believe in us and it’ll be ok.” 

 

“I do-” Adrien takes a shuddery breath, rubbing at his eyes “-I do but I'm still so scared.”   
  


There he said it, he was scared. 

 

Pulling him back into her Ladybug hooks her chin over his shoulder this time, fighting back tears. 

“I know you’re scared. Frankly I am too.”   
  


Adrien laughs bitterly into her shoulder, fingers ghosting a cut on her shoulder.

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

 

Ladybug huff a laugh, “Maybe.” There’s a pause and the distinctive sound of a building falling over echoes in the limited space between them. 

 

“I can't take the fear away Adrien, I can just-” 

 

“Keep fighting.”    
  


Adrien pulls away, determination painted over his features, hardening them. 

 

“Go, if you’ve casted Lucky Charm your transformation won't last much longer.” He stands and holds out a hand to her. 

 

Ladybug accepts it, letting him pull her up and daring to lean against him the tiniest bit. 

 

“I’ve actually already retransformed but I appreciate the sentiment.”

 

Flamedude or whoever, Marinette could really care less at this point, roars but this time a blast of heat washes over them. 

 

“He’s getting closer.” 

 

Ladybug sighs, patting Adrien’s chest and leaning away. “I'm on it,” she salutes the silly gesture a mirror of Chat’s

 

“Stay safe hot stuff.” There is a beat of silence and they both look at each other. 

 

“Was…? Was that a pun?”

 

“Nope nut uh no way, I don't know what your talking about!” Ladybug hurries away towards the sounds of destruction. 

 

“That was totally a pun!” 

 

Ladybug groans throwing her yoyo, “Don't you dare tell Chat” she calls over her shoulder. 

 

Adrien smiles, scrubbing the tear tracks from his face, “If only you knew My Lady. If only you knew.”

 

“Come on Hot Stuff,” Plagg flies out of Adrien jacket pocket, swallowing down the last of his back up camembert, “We have a city to save.” 

 

“Plagg transform me!”

**Author's Note:**

> The words hot and stuff are the main focus of all of Chat’s puns for the rest of the battle, and though he won't say where he heard it Ladybug knows she’s been betrayed


End file.
